I love you No matter what you look like
by Kuroi-Ookami-san
Summary: Marco begins having bad thoughts about himself and his boyfriend. But Jean clears that quickly. Warning and Disclaimer inside.


Me: So this is for my lovely friend XxPorcelainKnightXx. I promised to make this and so I did. So Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, and Congrats! The show is over!

For you other wolf pups, I hope you enjoy this and if it is a bit OOC or bland or anything bad, I swear I tried my best. Especially the naughty part

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This is also sweet gay men with some naughty in it. For those of you who hate or who have some piece of innocence in you (you really don't because this _is_ the internet) please exit to the right.

Anyway… Enjoy!

…

The water ran in the sink, the steam rising as the heat hit the cold air. It was quiet other than the water and the clock that ticked away above the fridge. All the rooms beside the kitchen were empty, lonely. The kitchen was lit up, the rest of the house only being lit from the moon in a sky full of stars.

The clock read 10:00 and the water suddenly shut off, a long sigh coming from the man at the sink. He dried his hands, his right one covered in scars that ran up his arm under his clothing, hidden from the world to see. He looked down at his hands, staring at them for a bit before lowering his sleeves and walking into the dining room.

The table was set up, looking nice and fancy with candles lit on each side. Wine was set in the middle, sitting in a small tub of ice. There was only two chairs, both having plates of delicious food that was decorated nicely, looking as good as it really tasted. It was cold now, and the candles had melted to half of what they used to be. He quickly picked the plates up and sat them in the oven to keep them warm. He put the wine away before blowing the candles out and leaving to his room.

'_He's probably working late again. Probably another incident before his shift was over. It can't be helped so it's fine_.' He thought, laying on his back and stretching. '_I'll just reschedule it to when he gets the day off._'

Marco sighed and though back to his day, lifting his right arm up and looking at it. He almost laughed, part of him bitter and sad, but the other part was kind of happy.

…

Marco walked through the market down the street of their apartment, the sun high in the clear sky. He smiled as familiar sellers greeted him as he walked by their stands, stopping by some to make small chat or to see if they had the ingredients he needed. There were times where he felt slightly awkward, noticing some of them with sadness in their eyes. But, fortunately, they did not look at him directly in that way, trying to play it off and hide it.

Looking around he noticed several children running around, their families either chasing after them or calling them back. He also noticed a few couples, both young and old taking a nice stroll through. What caught his eye though was the group of ten year olds over to the side, laughing and joking around. He looked away when he felt one of them look his way, a familiar feeling growing in his stomach. He continued walking, trying to ignore the snickers he heard as he walked passed them. He made it to a fruit stand when he felt something tug on his shirt.

"Um… Mister?" Came a small voice. Looking down, he noticed a small boy who looked about four was looking up at him, his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes?" He asked, kneeling down to be more eye level with him, smiling warmly.

"Um… Wh-What happen? To um… your face?" He asked shyly, shifting a bit as he played with a hole in his oversized shirt.

Marco mentally faltered, taking a minute before answering.

"I got an ouchie from work." He said softly, patting his head.

"Wok? Where you wok?" He asked, relaxing and lighting up a bit.

"Well… I used to work as a firefighter. Now I stay at home."

The little boy's eyes became bright and he suddenly hugged him, almost knocking Marco back. Marco looked down at him confused, hugging him back regardless. He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings.

"You're a Hewo!" He cheered, looking at him with a toothy grin.

Marco couldn't help but laugh a bit, smiling. "I guess I am." The boy giggled and nuzzled into him happily, causing Marco to smile more.

"Eww. Look guys. Roy's hugging the freak." Laughter erupted from the comment and Marco couldn't help but hug the boy closer for comfort. Looking to see the source, he inwardly sighed when he saw the group of ten year olds from earlier.

"He a Hewo! Not a Fweak Joey!" The boy, Roy, said in defense, squirming in Marco's arms to glare at them.

"He is too! I mean look at him. He's all fucked up on his right side." The leader of the group yelled back, probably Joey.

Roy didn't take nicely to that. He squirmed out of my arms and stuck his tongue out. "You're just jewous that he's awesome and you not!" He yelled.

Marco sighed and stood, patting his head. "Don't worry about it." he said, smiling warmly.

"B-but!-"

"it's okay. As long as you believe that I'm a hero, then that's all that matters." he said, ruffling his hair.

Roy looked at him before giggling and nodding. "Okay mither!"

He laughed softly. "I have to get going now. I hope we meet again, Roy."

"Oh... Okay Mither." he said, hugging his leg before running to the group and started yelling them in a different language.

Marco smiled a bit and walked away, ignoring the crude laughter. He heard a few things hitting the ground near his feet as he walked away and only sped his pace, gripping the bag in his hands.

...

"MARCO!"

He jumped, his eyes widening as he realized a strong pair of hands was violently shaking him. He felt numb for a second before blinking and wincing. "Jean?"

The shaking stopped and he was suddenly having his face mushed into said person's chest.

"Are you trying to scare me to death!?" He nearly snapped, sighing in annoyance.

"No. Sorry." He said, laughing a bit and pushing him back so he could look at him.

Jean smiled softly, kissing his forehead. "Sorry I'm late. A Titan broke out in one of the apartment's downtown." He said, pulling Marco close and sitting back.

Marco's smile slipped then, feeling as if that was a reminder on how a titan nearly killed him in Trost. The memories still haunted him, and his whole right side of his body was an ugly reminder…. Ugly. Marco pondered on that word for a bit, unconsciously slumping as he looked at Jean. He looked down at his hand again and bit his lip, refusing to believe the thoughts that constantly popped in his head.

_'He doesn't love you. You're ugly, disgusting leftovers of a Titan's food. How can anyone love someone like you? Think about it. He became the fire departments leader, a job that has nearly double the hours from a normal firefighter. He always comes home late, mostly after dinner, and he leaves early in the morning, sometimes before breakfast. He leaves you alone at the house during the day. Think about it. Why would anyone do that with a person they love? Maybe... It's because you guys are "best friends" and he doesn't know how to break it to you. He's avoiding you. He hates looking at you. You're ugly and scarred. He ha_-'

"Hey Marco?" Jean asked, breaking Marco from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked, jumping slightly. Jean was leaning his head back, his eyes closed.

Jean shifted a bit, taking his chin and lifting it up as his eyes opened as he fully faced him. "I love you. No matter what you look like"

Marco blushed slightly, feeling a soft pair of lips touch his own. It was only a peck, but it made him feel a lot better. And then those three little words. It meant a lot to him and it sent those thoughts away.

"I love you too Jean." He said happily, hugging him.

Jean chuckled and pulled him onto his lap, placing a hand on his right cheek, Marco leaning into it as he felt the same lips touching his. This time it went deeper, sending shivers down his back as he was pulled close.

(/)

He knew what they were going to end up doing, and honestly, he wanted it. He could feel Jean's tongue press against his lips, licking his bottom lip. Marco complied, opening his mouth for him, feeling it enter his mouth, licking and tasting him. He shivered again, wrapping his hands around his neck as messed with his tongue, twisting, twirling and even sucking on it.

Marco gripped Jean's shirt, small moans muffled by their kiss, only breaking when the need for air separated them. Jean only waited a few seconds before nuzzling into his neck, nibbling on the skin. He bit down, Marco panting as a small moan of pain and pleasure escaped. Jean continued leaving marks on his neck and shoulder, a sign for everyone else to kindly fuck off and that Marco was his.

Both could feel themselves get hard, the obstacle called clothing keeping them separate. The room soon became hot and the two separated for a minute, quickly throwing their clothes in some dark corner.

Jean sat on the bed, smiling warmly as he looked over Marco, admiring him.

"Congratulations on becoming a leader Jean." Marco said, his cheeks red as he sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thank you. But you don't have to do this you know?" He said, his arms wrapping around his waist.

Marco smiled softly and all but smashed his lips against his, shifting a bit and rubbing against him. "But I want to."

Jean's breath hitched a bit before smirking, placing his hands on his hips. "It has been a while"

Marco nodded and lifted himself up for him, his cheeks burning red as Jean reached around, rubbing against his entrance. He slipped a finger in, moving it around and bending it, causing Marco to pant and moan softly. He enjoyed the reaction and wanted to pull more out, slowly working his way up to three fingers, thrusting and spreading him.

Marco moaned and gripped his shoulders, arching into him. "Jean. Please. I need you." He panted, looking at him with eyes full of lust.

Jean grinned sadistically, slowing the thrusts of his fingers, brushing a spot he all but memorized. Marco let out a loud moan, arching more as he shivered and whined, wanting to feel him inside of him.

"Jean. Stop teasing." Marco nearly begged, almost tempted to just put it in himself, the thought making his face flush more.

Jean complied, feeling the other's hard member pressing against his stomach. He lined himself with Marco's entrance, and before he could move, Marco had already begun to lower himself, squeezing him. He lowered himself until he could feel the others hips, shivering and moaning. He waited a moment, adjusting to the other, clinging to him.

Jean simply comforted him, rubbing his back and helping him to relax.

After a while, Marco moved, lifting and lowering himself for Jean, lewd noises escaping his lips as he felt the pleasure spread around him, hearing the other letting out lower and more animalistic moans. He could feel the others eyes on him, watching his every move as if it was something to be studied. It was embarrassing, but Marco continued, going as fast as he could.

"Fuck. Marco." Jean grunted, reaching down and wrapping his hand around his hard member, pumping it so he could drive the other. Marco cried out, his nails digging into his skin as the pleasure sent him close, very close. "Jean!"

Jean growled and pushed him back onto the bed, grounding into him as he sucked and bit at his neck.

Marco nearly screamed as he felt his prostate being hit, sending him over and cumming all over Jean's hand and both their stomachs. His walls only squeezed around Jean more. Jean only managed to thrust in a few more times from cumming into him, Marco letting out another moan as he felt himself be filled, shaking slightly.

After they had both calmed down, their breaths slowly going regular, Jean pulled out, laying beside Marco and pulling him close, not caring that they were both sticky and sweaty. They didn't exchange words. They didn't need to. Exhaustion took over and soon both were sleeping.

(/)

…

The next day, the two got up early, deciding to take a shower together.

"So poor Eren was running away from Hanji. The crazy bitch wanted to dissect the poor dog. Good thing Levi was there." Jean laughed, washing Marco's back, who was laughing alongside him.

"The poor Dalmatian." Marco said.

"Yeah. Hey… I forgot to ask… But what happened yesterday while I was away? It seemed like someone said something rude as fuck to you." Jean said, hugging him from behind.

"It's nothing serious. Just some ten year olds talking about my scars is all." He said, shrugging and holding his hands.

Jean suddenly pulled away, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Jean? What are you doing?"

"I'm about to bitch slap some fucking ass holes!" He called. Marco jumped and got out.

"Jean! They're only 10!"

"I don't give a shit!"

…

Me: SO! Yeah… It probably sucked major balls but whatever. I fucking tried! I TRIED! SO review and tell me how shitty it is because I already know. Unless it was good to you. Then leave something nice ^_^.

To my Naru readers: This fic never happened. I totally was working on the next chapters for Please Remember and not this :D


End file.
